


it's going to be sweet

by hellodeer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, arrested development AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: Now the story of a figure skating family who won everything, and the one son who ran away to Japan to become a coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> meu presente de natal pra raiza!!!! feliz natal amiga <3

“Mom, dad,” Viktor says. Lilia and Yakov, previously yelling at Yuri from the barrier, turn to look at their estranged son. There is a Japanese man standing next to him. Yuri and Mila skate to a halt. Georgi is so shocked he crashes against the barrier and falls upside down on the ice. “Mila, Yuri,” he looks at the mess of limbs that is Georgi. Georgi gives him a thumbs up. “Georgi. This is my fiancé, Yuuri.”

“Hi,” the Japanese man waves, shyly.

“We’re all right here,” Otabek says, frowning. “Why are you only addressing Yuri?”

“No, no,” Viktor says, impatient. “His name is Yuuri.”

“I know Yuri’s name is Yuri,” Otabek says, affronted.

“My name is Yuuri,” the Japanese man says, a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Soon to be Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!” Viktor says, cheerful.

“Nice to meet you,” Yuuri bows.

The rink is dead silent for almost an entire minute.

Then, Yakov and Yuri scream at the same time.

*

“Look what you have done to this house, Vitya,” Lilia says, pretending to wipe away a tear. She gestures to the living room at large, where everything is precise and pristine, expect for a huge painting of Viktor, fourteen years old, holding Makkachin, which hangs upside down above the fireplace.

“How dare you come back now,” Yakov growls.

“And with a fiancé!” Georgi says, outraged. “You will not get married before me, Vitya. Anya and I will have a beautiful spring wedding.”

In fact, Georgi’s girlfriend Anya had dumped him for an ice dancer two weeks ago. Georgi has yet to accept it, and continues to chase after Anya, to no avail.

Viktor smiles confusedly at Georgi. Yuuri nods politely.

“So this is why you suddenly left figure skating? To go to Japan, for this _loser_?” Yuri bangs his fist on the table. The cat jumps. Otabek picks it up and pets it. “He came last in last year’s Grand Prix Final!”

“I’ll have you know Yuuri is a great skater,” Viktor sniffs with dignity.

“I can stand up for myself, thanks,” Yuuri says, dry. “He’s fifteen.”

“What has my age got to do with this?!”

“Well, since Viktor is marrying a man,” (“He is not!” “He is not marrying that loser!” “He is not marrying before me!” “My family, reunited again. At what cost?”) Mila says. “I think I should let you guys know that I’m bisexual. And I’m dating Sara Crispino.”

Lilia puts a hand to her mouth, pretending to be shocked. 

“Nice!” Viktor says, smiling.

“As long as you don’t get married now,” Georgi mumbles.

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Otabek asks.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor says, turning to look at Otabek, who’s sitting next to Yuri at the table. Yuri has his arm around the back of Otabek’s chair. “Who are you, again?”

“Otabek Altin.”

“Yes,” Viktor smiles. “But who _are_ you?”

Yakov puts a hand to his heart.

“This is too much for an old man like me,” he says. He’s breathing heavily. “I think I’m having a heart attack.”

He falls to the floor. Soon the entire Nikiforov family is crowded around him, yelling and crying and pushing each other. Mila is livetweeting.

Yuuri, very calmly, calls an ambulance.

“Do you speak Russian?” he asks Otabek, who is standing next to him watching the chaos.

“Of course,” Otabek nods.

Yuuri hands him the phone.

*

In the hospital waiting room, Lilia paints her nails. Mila plays on her phone. Georgi tries to call Anya repeatedly, always going to voicemail. Yuri screams at Viktor.

“A coach! Since when have _you_ been suited for teaching?” he pokes Viktor in the chest. “And you!” he says, pointing at Yuuri. “Give me my brother back!”

“Aw, Yuri,” Viktor says, pretending to be touched. “I didn’t know you missed me so much.”

“As if,” Yuri snarls. “I just need you to choreograph my senior debut. You promised you would!”

“I never promised such thing,” Viktor says.

He had, in fact, promised it. But he forgot, just like he did with all his promises.

“Nikiforov?” a doctor asks, coming close to them. “The family of Yakov Nikiforov?”

“Yes, yes, that’s us,” Lilia sighs. She blows on her nails. “What does he have, doctor?”

“Nothing,” the doctor says, very severe. “He’s in perfect health. Please, don’t bring him in again if he’s fine.”

They go into the room. Yakov is just lying there, in his clothes, staring at the ceiling. He’s not hooked up to any machines.

“Viktor,” he says, when they all surround his bed. “I might be dying.”

“The doctor said you are just fine, papa,” Mila says.

“Please, don’t die,” Georgi sniffles.

“Hush,” Yakov says. “As my final wish, I want you to come back home, Vitya. Compete for another season. Then you can do whatever you want. Retire, marry this man—whatever. Just one more season.”

Viktor shakes his head.

“I’m not going back to skating, papa,” he says. “I’m coaching Yuuri now.”

“Oh, my heart,” Yakov says, clutching at his heart.

Yakov was perfectly fine, and nobody paid him any attention.

“Now I know where you get your dramatics from,” Yuuri says.

“I’m not dramatic, though?” Viktor says.

Everybody in the room stares at him in disbelief. Viktor just smiles back.

“Whatever,” Yuri says. He reaches for Otabek’s hand. “Let’s go, Otabek. See you losers later.”

“Bye, Nikiforovs. Katsuki,” Otabek nods. They leave, hand in hand.

“I actually have to go, too,” Mila says. She leaves.

“I will meet Anya,” Georgi says. He leaves.

“Well! We’ll be off, then,” Viktor says. He kisses Lilia on the head. He and Yuuri leave.

“I have places to be,” Lilia says. She leaves.

Yakov finds himself alone in the hospital room.

*

“You know,” Yuuri says, a week later. “It’s nice that you have a boyfriend.”

“What,” Yuri deadpans.

Yuuri, about to begin his step sequence, stops.

“You know,” he says, careful. “Otabek-kun?”

Yuri splutters, indignant in the middle of the rink. “Otabek is not my boyfriend!”

“I am not his boyfriend,” Otabek says, skating past them in his loops around the rink.

“He’s nineteen!”

“Yuri is too young for me,” Otabek agrees, skating past them again.

“Oh,” Yuuri says, flushing. “I’m so sorry!”

Yuri is flushing, too. 

“Whatever, pig,” he says. He starts to skate away from Yuuri. “You better land that quad flip, or else I’ll never let you marry Viktor!”

That decision was not up to him.

“So, what do you think of my family?” Viktor asks, hugging Yuuri from behind when Yuuri rests his back against the barrier.

On the rink, Mila is tickling Yuri while Otabek takes pictures with her phone. Georgi cries quietly, curled up on the ice. Yakov and Lilia are screaming are each other in the stands.

“They’re lovely,” Yuuri says, turning in Viktor’s arm to kiss him.

They were not lovely. It was just that Yuuri didn’t mind.


End file.
